1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to optical fiber communication technology, and more particularly to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber greatly improves transmission speed between most communication devices. Each optical fiber connector needs 1-5 watt power to drive optical signal transmission according to transceived content. For example, a small form-factor pluggable exchange with 48 ports needs divide 48 watt power for the 48 ports to support an optical fiber connector which connects to the small form-factor pluggable exchange. Meanwhile, the strength of optical signals received by the optical fiber connector from a connected optical fiber is a large excess of need, which leads energy waste. There remains a heretofore unaddressed need to overcome the limitations described.